Cherry Bomb
' ' Cherry Bomb is an instant-kill plant in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Day stage of the first game and is the last plant obtained in the Pirate Seas in the second game. When planted, Cherry Bomb will burn out in 1.2 seconds before exploding violently in a 3x3 area, dealing 90 normal damage shots to any zombies that happen to be near or caught in the blast. This is enough to instantly kill almost all enemies, with the exception of Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars, Giga-Football Zombies, Dr. Zomboss and some mechanical enemies. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: Very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." Sun cost: 150 Recharge: Slow Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cherry Bomb is typically used either as a last-ditch defensive effort to eliminate zombies that have gotten past the players defense, as a bomb to neutralize a large cluster of enemies that might pose trouble to most single-target plants, or as a nuke to quickly deplete the health of dangerous threat, such as Gargantuars and Zombonis. However, Cherry Bomb's long cooldown time means that great care must be taken in using Cherry Bomb to fully utilize his potential, although Imitater can be used to remedy this issue. When using Imitater with the Cherry Bomb, it's important to note the extra fuse time as the Imitater has to transform into a Cherry Bomb before detonating. In the Survival Mode, Cherry Bomb is a useful plant, particularly when the player opted to include a small amount of Cob Cannons into their strategy. As the amount of incoming zombies will rapidly increase over time, Cherry Bomb will easily find his place in clearing large groups of enemies that can otherwise overwhelm other offensive plants, especially when the game starts to send in hordes of Giga-gargantuars in an attempt to break through. Achievements The Explodonator achievement (called Demolitioneer on the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions) is awarded when the player neutralizes a minimum of 10 enemies with a single Cherry Bomb. Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies; smaller zombies from the mini-game, Big Trouble Little Zombie does not count toward this achievement. The achievement can be easily obtained by playing Survival: Endless, due to the great amount of zombies present in later flags. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' As Cherry Bomb has remained virtually unchanged between the two games, most strategies that worked in the first game should also apply to the second game. An important thing to note is that Cherry Bomb's explosion is now counted as a fire effect, meaning that Gargantuars frozen by Iceberg Lettuce will be not chilled and able to move again a normal pace when hit by Cherry Bomb. Imp Dragon Zombies are also completely immune to Cherry Bomb, although this will be of little importance as they can easily be pacified by most offensive plants. In Endless Zones, Cherry Bomb is a great pick, especially later on, because of the sheer amount of zombies that come in higher levels. Planting Cherry Bombs in large groups of zombies in later levels can easily destroy hundreds of zombies, relieving a lot of pressure one might have. It should be noted though that generally, Primal Potato Mine, Grapeshot, and Bombegranate outclass Cherry Bomb, either due to being more efficient or having an extra effect. Trivia General *Cherry Bomb is a portmanteau of cherry bomb, a small spherical firework with a long fuse that resembles a cherry, and cherry. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie or Imp while they are in the air, the zombies will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens when other explosives are used such as Jalapeno. **It also happens when you use a Cherry Bomb and other explosive plants on a headless zombie that fall into the ground before disappearing and popping the tires of a Zomboni and Catapult Zombie by a Spikeweed and Spikerock but use an explosive plant before they explode. **This also applies to any aquatic zombies. *On the online version, using it on a headless zombie will cause the head to come back for the animation. *On the online version, its explosion visual appears bigger, though gameplay wise the radius is exactly the same. *If it is planted in a large enough group of zombies, it is possible for the Cherry Bomb to be eaten before it can explode. *In their almanac entry, it says "explodonate" which is a portmanteau of "explode" and "detonate." Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *As of the 2.3 update, if the player listens carefully, there is a charging sound that will play before it detonates. Also, if one looks closely, they can see the stem turn black as if it was burning. *It now changes his facial expression before exploding. *It is the only instant-use plant that appears in frozen blocks. This only occurs in Icebound Battleground and Piñata Parties. *If it is used on a headless corpse, the ensuing charred zombie will still appear with its head and arms. *In this game, zombies can no longer interact with Cherry Bombs. Cherry Bombs can no longer be eaten in this game. *Its almanac entry mentions their "LP", which is short for Long Play, the technical term for a music album. Specific to the Chinese version *It is the only premium plant in this game (unlocked along with the turbo feature with a code). Normally, it can only be unlocked by buying total RMB 30 of gems. **However, it is not a premium plant in the international version of the game. *Cherry Bomb's Puzzle Pieces can only be obtained in Penny's treasure. *The small Cherry Bomb it creates version says "SPUDOW!" when he explodes, similar to Potato Mine. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Day Category:Day plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Instant-kill plants